


It's the things that make us human that confuse us

by disneyprincessrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy is a double agent, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Illegal Activities, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Witness Protection AU, drugs are mentioned, lincoln is an fbi agent, wells is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessrey/pseuds/disneyprincessrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Her and Wells stared out the window for what felt like hours before anyone below them moved. She saw the man who her father was pointing the gun at move forward with his own gun, and that's when Clarke screamed loudly, falling into Wells' arms as the man shot her father point blank in the head.'' </p><p>When Clarke Griffin witnesses her fathers murder and her mothers kidnap she's placed in witness protection for her own safety. She doesn't expect her main protector to be such an ass to her, but she also doesn't expect to be thrown into his world either, helping to catch the criminals threatening not only him, but everyone one she soon realises she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it begins

Clarke was woken up with a hard jab to the shoulder, that's probably when she should have realised that something was wrong, something was really wrong. ''Clarke'' a voice spoke out softly, ''Clarke sweetie you need to get up'' Clarke looked down at her mother in confusion, the brunette women pulled her daughter out of her bed with a strong arm, looking at her with a serious tone. ''Clarke you need to hide'' Clarke stood staring at her mother, clad in just a tank top and some boy shorts. Clarke could feel the warm Boston breeze coming through her open window, she hadn't closed it before she fell asleep and she was wishing she had, it might have been summer but it could only have been early night and so the breeze was cold on her skin. ''Mom, what do you mean hide?'' Clarke waved her hand and attempted to go back to bed. Abby pulled her daughters arm again and held her in place. ''You need to hide Clarke, go up to the attic and whatever happens you have to stay there, will you do that for me Clarke?'' Abby stroked her daughters confused face, a few tears falling from her own face. ''Mom what a-''

''Clarke.. I thought you were with Wells'' Jake Griffins voice rang out from where Clarkes door was, Clarkes eyes widened as she looked at her father. He was stood there carrying a gun, she wasn't sure what type, she'd never learnt about that stuff. She didn't think she'd needed too, but she knew it was some sort of handgun. ''Jake they decided to do the sleepover here, he's already in the attic, I caught him going to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago'' Abby turned her head to look at her husband with a solemn expression, ''Mom.. Dad.. your both scaring me, what is going on?!'' Clarke looked between her mother and father frantically, tearing up already. ''Why does dad have a gun, why am I hiding, what's going on?!'' Suddenly a shot rang out from outside the house and Clarke heard someone shout her father's name. Abby pulled Clarke out of her bedroom quickly and tried to push her up the stairs to their attic. Abby jumped as another shout came from outside the house and she ran to the nearest window. Jake, who had followed the two women was now hugging his daughter tightly, almost crying into her shoulder. ''Whatever happens Clarke, please know that I love you, whatever you hear from on this moment, whatever you hear what I've done, I only ever wanted the best for you.'  
''Dad wh-''  
''Shh Clarke.. I love you'' Jake gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before, rushing down the stairs. Clarke turned to her mother and fought the urge to freak out even more. The brunette stared back at her daughter before jumping over to hug her strongly, pushing her up the stairs to the attic whispering a ''I'm sorry Clarke, I love you'' before she locked her daughter in there.

  
Clarke pounded against the door, screaming and crying, demanding to know what was going on. She felt a pair of arms around her middle pulling her away from the door, rubbing her arm soothingly. ''Wells...'' Clarke frantically turned around and hugged her best friend tightly before letting go to look at him properly, ''Wells, what's going on?'' Wells looked at her apologetically, his frame physically shaking just like hers was, ''Clarke I honestly have no idea, but there's some people standing outside the house.. and Clarke they look dangerous, like really dangerous.''  
''I think they're here for my dad''  
''What why?!'' Wells basically shouted. Clarke looked at her friend and fought the urge to start crying again. He too was only in his pyjamas, neither of them even had socks on to catch the cold off their toes. Clarkes voice croaked as she moved to see out the window in the attic, ''I don't know.. he'' Clarke did a double take as she looked out the window, seeing her parents standing outside, looking out towards a group of men holding large guns. Her father had the gun in his hand raised at one man in particular and her mother was stood behind him, her head raised high, almost like she was in charge of the situation at hand. Clarke felt Wells approach her and stand to the left of her, also looking out the window.  
Her and Wells stared out the window for what felt like hours before anyone below them moved. She saw the man who her father was pointing the gun at move forward with his own gun and that's when Clarke screamed loudly, falling into Wells' arms as the man shot her father point blank in the head. Clarke heard her mother scream and she fought the urge to throw up. Still leaning against Wells she looked out the window and almost screamed again as she saw the man point the gun at her mother. She felt Wells start to shake slightly beside her, but she couldn't look at him, all she could see was her mother trembling below her. Tears began to roll down her face as she heard the police sirens and she saw the group of people run to their cars and drive off, taking her mother with them. Clarke pushed her friend away from her and she rushed to run down the attic stairs, banging her hands against the door when it didn't open. She banged her fists against the door until her hand bled and she fell to her knees shortly after sobbing into her hands, the last thing she remembers was hearing Wells slam into the door, shouting his heart out as the tears rolled down his face also.

* * *

  
The first thing she hears when she wakes up is Wells yelling loudly, the first thing she sees is Wells being held back by a large bald man as he yells and the first thing she does is quietly whisper the word ''No'' A man with a greying beard rushed to Clarke quickly as the man holding Wells lets him go, glaring softly at him. Clarke looks at her surroundings and realises she's on her couch in the lounge, a police jacket wrapped around her shoulders. The man with the beard gives Clarke a warm smile, but she can see the pity in his eyes and she hates it. She suddenly remembers what has happened and she feels the bile rise up in her throat, she runs past those who are staring at her to throw up in the kitchen sink. She feels a hand on her back moments later and she turns to see Wells offering her a glass of water and a towel, she takes them carefully, catching the looks off the group of people she'd only just noticed behind them. The bearded man walks up to the duo with a cautious step and Clarke darts past him, rushing to the front door, dropping the glass of water on the floor with a crash.

  
Clarke almost makes it before she is caught by the man who was holding Wells, and dragged back to her lounge, being pushed down in a seat next to Wells. The bearded man ran his hands through his hair and nodded at the man who pushed Clarke in her seat, ''Thank you, Lincoln'' the man nodded and stood in the entrance, staring at Clarke and Wells, making sure they didn't leave again. The bearded man sat down on a chair that Clarke recognised from her dining room, ''I'm officer Kane and this is my partner Lincoln, we're here to make su-''  
''Who murdered my father?'' Clarke saw Wells wince at her voice beside her, her voice must of sounded horrible, but she didn't notice. She was too busy staring right at Kane, her arms folded in front of her, trying not to shake or cry again. Kane was dressed in a suit that he'd not only unbuttoned, but tucked out his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. She was trying to be strong, it wasn't working. ''Clarke, I can-''  
''WHO MURDERED MY FATHER?!'' Clarke stood up in a flash, the tone of her voice making the larger man jump slightly. Kane however, did not jump, he just sighed and put his hands on his knees, staring at Clarke intently. He coughed before speaking again, ''We don't know''  
''Kane, we aren't supposed to tell her'' Lincoln spoke up immediately after the older man spoke. Kane shot him a dark look, ''With what she has been through and what we have to do to her soon, she deserves to know officer. I admired her father and I am not about to stand here and lie to his daughter, do you understand?''  
''The boss won't like it'' Kane ignored his partners words and turned his attention to Clarke and Wells. Clarke had her arms across her chest, her face stony, but Kane could tell she was less than calm, her hands were shaking. ''You knew my father?'' Clarke faltered and Wells dragged her down to the couch, taking her shaking hands in hers. Kane nodded at her, smiling only slightly at the two. He took a deep breath and began to speak again, ''We have reason to believe that your father had some information that could expose many of the main players in politics and law enforcement as criminals''  
''Aren't you the police? Aren't you law enforcement?'' Wells suddenly asked. Clarke looked at her friend and realised she hadn't heard him speak so quietly or so timidly since his mother had died, she guessed that now they were even on that scale. She fought the urge to cry or throw up again at the thought and she heard the man called Lincoln laugh a little. ''Mate, we're the FBI''  
Clarke looked to Kane for conformation and he nodded. ''Clarke..'' Kane started to say before he stood up and kneeled in front of Wells and Clarke, a serious expression on his face, ''This is very fast and very sudden but we will need to send you away and hide you.''  
''Hide me?!'' Clarke squeaked out and she felt Wells squeeze her hands tightly. She heard a phone go off and saw Lincoln nod at Kane before leaving the room, phone in hand. She noticed a gun on the side of his hip and she gagged again, tears fighting against her eyes as she the events ran through her head again. Kane was watching Clarke closely and he sighed once more, ''We think the people who did this to your father and also your mother, might come looking for you, so we need to keep you safe.'' Clarke noted how he didn't mention the word 'murdered' when the reality hit her, ''You're putting me in witness protection aren't you?'' Clarke croaked out, ''for how long?''  
''Until we find who did this'' Kane said and Clarke gagged for around the 5 time, not fighting the tears this time.

She felt Wells pull her into a hug and she wept loudly, shaking against him. Clarke heard Kane move to the kitchen and she listened to them fighting, trying to distract herself from the reality. ''What do you mean he's not available! This is his fucking job, this is what he does!'' she heard Kane speak angrily, ''He was our last resort!''  
''Kane..'' that was Lincoln speaking that time, she felt Wells rub her back and sigh quietly, her tears calming down.  
''No, I know what you're thinking Lincoln, you can't, Octavia will get suspicious''  
''How about her brother?''  
''He isn't FBI, he couldn't....'' she heard Kane trail off before speaking again, more firm this time as there was a knock on the front door. ''Call him Lincoln, he can do two jobs at once'' Kane walked back into the room Clarke and Wells were in and she sniffed, feeling numb all over from how much she had cried. ''Who's at the door?'' Clarke croaked out, suddenly gagging as she saw Lincoln walk in with his gun drawn, a tall curly haired man with glasses behind him. He was dressed in dark jeans and a navy jumper, Clarke wondered if he was warm, but that should have been the last thing on her mind. Kane saw Clarkes reaction and glared at his partner, ''Lincoln remember what situation you are in.'' Kane raised his eyebrows at the man behind Lincoln as his partner holstered his gun. ''Blake you got here extremely fast'' Kane crossed his arms over his chest and Clarke looked between all the men. The curly haired man laughed bitterly, a smirk on his face, ''I'm magic like that Kane, you'll see that soon'' the man winked at Kane and chuckled heartily once more, ''What's with the blood on the ground outside anyway?'' Clarke gasped quietly at that and she felt Wells tighten his hold on her, ''Do you mind? Who is this idiot?'' she heard Wells ask and she saw the curly haired man glare at him, he began to speak but Kane cut him off ''Blake, have some common sense, you know why your here, so think about it.'' Clarke saw the 'Blake' man in question give her a sideways glance and grimaced slightly. ''Right. Sorry.''  
Clarke zoned out as all the men began to speak to each other animatedly, Kane keeping an eye on her closely. She saw the curly haired man look at her after Lincoln said something to him and she held his gaze before he looked back at Kane and nodded solemnly. Kane knelt down in front of Clarke and Wells, who had been rubbing her back in comfort, once again, this time holding his hand out for Clarke to take and detangle herself from Wells. Kane pulled Clarke up to her feet as he rose to his own and he led her to where the curly haired man was stood near Lincoln, near the door. Clarke was holding onto Kane' hand tightly as he spoke to her. ''Clarke, I would like you to meet your protector, Bellamy Blake''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much longer than I ever thought it would be, but I am very happy with it and I hope everyone likes it! I'm not entirely sure where my idea for this even came from, but I have been thinking of this for ages and I finally just wrote the god damned thing, I hope it doesn't suck!


	2. Going the distance

Clarke hadn't registered much since she had said goodbye to Wells, she'd been made to say goodbye to him almost as soon as she had been introduced to her 'protector'. She did register that she had flown with her said protector in a tiny airplane for around six hours and was now travelling beside him as he drove. She wasn't really aware on how she got there, not that it really mattered after everything that had happened to her. If someone was going to kidnap her, now would be the time to do it, when she was weakened. Clarke also registered that he, Bellamy, hadn't really spoken since being introduced, but, neither had she. Clarke knew she hadn't spoken in over ten hours, and she assumed she hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and she knew that she hadn't eaten anything in that time either, not that she wanted to eat now anyway, she didn't think she would be able to keep it down. Clarke was curled up in a ball, staring out the window in his car, she was not really aware where they were, she assumed they were still in the country, but if they weren't she wouldn't have been surprised.

The noise of a slamming door pulled Clarke out of her daze of looking out the window, she turned to look at the driver side and looked on in confusion as she saw Bellamy holding a shopping bag full of stuff. Bellamy looked  back at Clarke curiously before dropping gaze into the bag, rummaging around. She noticed that he was no longer wearing his glasses and she thought to herself that he looked better with them on, she also realised that she could see the pity in his eyes more, and she hated it. Her head turned back towards the window and she closed her eyes, her head leaning on the window. A faint cough pushed Clarke to open her eyes and look at Bellamy again, he was looking at her with an intense expression, holding out a can of soda at her. Clarke looked between him and the can for a moment before turning back to the window. She heard Bellamy sigh, open the can and speak to her for the first time. ''Look Princess, you gotta drink something, your blood sugar is gonna be down and you've probably cried enough to send you to sleep for the next month'' Clarke turned her head to glare at him, ''Princess?..'' she croaked out.

He raised an eyebrow at her and pushed the can further at her, ''That's what you got out of that?''  
''I have a name...'' Bellamy shifted awkwardly in his seat at that and Clarke sat up straighter, still glaring lightly at him. ''Well with the situation I didn't know if you wanted to change your name completely or just your last name be-''  
''I get a choice?'' she asked quietly, to which Bellamy just nodded and shook the can at her, smirking a little when she took it from his hands, Clarke tried not to notice the goose bumps she felt as their fingers brushed, but she just put it down to having not touched anyone else in a while. Clarke took the drink to her lips and she felt Bellamy's eyes on her before she lowered the can before taking a sip. She sat up properly in the car and looked at Bellamy, her eyes stinging with a few fresh tears as he gazed back at her. She was thankful she was given warmer clothes to wear: it was only a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, but it was a damn sight better than what she had been wearing before. ''If I drink this will you answer my questions?'' Clarke looked at him in hope. He sighed,   
''I can try. I can't promise you will want an answer to some of the questions you have'' Clarke shrugged a little at his words and turned to face the front of the car, the few tears falling down her face.

Bellamy looked at Clarke and then started the car, driving away from where they were parked to continue on the road, ''Right okay, it's around an hour till we get back to my apartment, which is where you're safest by the way, or at least apparently.'' Bellamy threw one of his hands up at the last statement, earning a side eye glance from Clarke, but she didn't question it as Kane must have told him all the details before they left. She didn't notice, far less did she care really. She was in this situation now, not exactly much she could do about it. ''If you drink that,'' Bellamy pointed at the can in her hand, ''and you eat at least one half of one of the shitty gas station sandwiches I bought, I will answer all your weird questions, deal?'' Bellamy looked briefly at Clarke for conformation and he grinned as she took a sip of the soda in her hands.

As Clarke took her sip she noticed Bellamy looking at her,  she immediately diverted her eyes outside the window to look at the ongoing world. Clarke put the hood on her hoodie over her head and she stared down at the can before gulping down the whole thing quickly, craving the sugar and feeling relief against her throat. She sighed and leaned back against the seat. Peeking a glance at Bellamy, she noticed his hands were shaking and he was tapping against the steering wheel rhythmically, as if he was nervous. Suddenly Clarke felt a large burp pass through her lips, her eyes widened and the boy to the side of her let out a chuckle. ''I'm so sorry.. I didn't in-''  


''Clarke.. you burped, you didn't set my car on fire.'' Clarke blushed red slightly and she put her face into her hands, shaking her head as she felt a sob rise up through her chest. Bellamy quickly sifted through the shopping bag, picked out one of the packaged sandwiches and threw it into her lap with a  soft throw. ''Come on now then, Princess, eat up.'' Clarke looked down at the sandwich as he carried on speaking. ''You got some weird questions to lay on me yet'' he winked at her when she raised her eyes to look at him. Clarke began to open the sandwich packaging before she spoke softly, ''where are we?'' The sandwich was a simple ham sandwich and normally Clarke would have gone for something more special, but this wasn't a normal situation.  Clarke still didn't want to eat, but with them getting closer to where she was staying now or where she was pretending to be someone else now, she felt as though she needed to do something. Anyway Bellamy had bought it with his own money, or at least she assumed he did unless he was getting an allowance for her, so she felt rude not to. ''Right now we're in a car'' Bellamy smirked at her again. She glared at him as she ate the sandwich, ''Oh really? I was under the assumption we were in a helicopter.''  she rolled her eyes at him as he pouted.

''We're in California, more specifically we're in LA...'' Bellamy took a sideways glance at Clarke as he continued to drive. ''You weren't supposed to come with me originally, but lucky for you I was at a conference at Boston university. Your original protector backed out, Lincoln knew he would do, always does. And well I-''

''Just happened to be outside when you were needed?'' Clarke teased him and he grinned. ''Me and Lincoln were at dinner when.. uh.. yeah.'' Bellamy trailed off as he saw the smirk fall off Clarkes face. Her eyes were strained on the sandwich as she spoke quietly. ''What's our cover? Like am I your long lost sister or something? An awkward cousin?''

Clarke noticed him flinch while also squeezing the wheel at the question, ''That was the original over, for your original protector''. Bellamy sighed and shot Clarke an apologetic glance, ''I already have a sister, who obviously isn't supposed to know that I'm protecting- if that's even the right term for it-and I have a group of friends that know everything. As in we basically grew up together which means we have only one option...''

''I'm your fake girlfriend aren't I?'' Clarke saw Bellamy nod and she threw the sandwich on the dashboard in front of her. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed, leaning her head on her knees to look at him. ''Not that you don't seem an okay person, but I've literally known you less than twenty four hours, how am I meant to convince your best friends that we're dating?''.

Bellamy sighed also and looked at Clarke briefly before turning to the road again, ''Kane came up with a story, we met online, we did the whole online date/long distance crap thing and we told no one until now because we'd get ridiculed for it''. Clarke blinked at him as he spoke then nodded, turning her head to look out at the window again, ''I can make a file on random shit you need to know about me if you want... I kind of have one on you, just stuff that apparently your friend Wells said was important''.

''I would say I'm surprised, but honestly out of everything that's happened, this is the least weird thing''. Clarke fiddled with the strings on her hoodie and turned to look at him, ''What's my fake life like then?'' Bellamy smirked at her question, ''See now that is up to you. Just like your name, just do me a favour though Clarke? Make me a file too, with all your fake life yeah? It'll make the whole thing easier for me, that's why I made you a file''. Clarke nodded at his words as he continued. ''We shouldn't really encounter any of my friends for a while, so we've got time to prepare of course...''

The car went silent, but Clarke didn't feel as though it was an awkward silence  and she rested her head against the back of the headrest, sighing and trying to release all the tension from her body. Clarke felt herself fall into a daze again, trying not to think of the last twenty four hours and all the events that had transpired. As Bellamy turned off the engine, Clarke finally came to her senses and turned her head to look at him, her eyes red and the circles around her eyes more prominent  than Bellamy had initially realised. They had finally reached Bellamy's apartment and he was glad. The girl needed some serious time to sleep.

 ''Any last questions before I make you go to sleep?''

Clarke nodded at his question and stretched her legs down from the seats, ''I heard Lincoln, or it may have been Kane, say that you aren't FBI. If you aren't, what do you do for a living, and why are you doing this?'' Clarke asked him timidly. Bellamy turned to look at Clarke and smiled a little at her, ''I'm a history professor''. Clarke raised her eyebrows questionably at him, him chuckling as he noticed her look. ''I'm also helping an investigation into a new drug that's been going around the college I work at, it's caused quite a few hospitalisations, no deaths thankfully, but it's still very dangerous.'' Bellamy shrugged as if it didn't really matter, but Clarke knew it meant more than he was letting on, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. ''Now as for that last question, Princess, you gotta earn the response to that one'' he chuckled, smirking as he hopped out of the car quietly.

He closed his door with a loud bang and went to retrieve a few items from the passengers seats. ''Are you okay to walk? Or do you need me to carry you again?'' Clarke looked at him in shock as she got out of the car slowly, stretching out her limbs as she followed him to where he had moved near the door of the apartment complex.

''The apartment has two bedrooms, so you can sleep in O's old room, as long as you don't mind of course, there's nothing of hers really left in there, so it can be your room from now on...'' Clarke nodded as he led them in, carrying a few bags with him, one of which she recognised as one of her old bags. She must have packed some clothes, she didn't really remember doing that. She didn't really remember anything.. She remembered the sound of the g-. No, she wasn't going to think of that now. Bellamy led Clarke up to the third floor and let them into his apartment. His eyes however widened as a young women brunette women stood on the other side of the door, her arms crossed against her chest. ''Bellamy Blake, where the hell have you been?!'' Clarke stood quietly behind Bellamy, looking around his shoulder and widening her own eyes, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. It looked as though they didn't have as much time to prepare their story as they initially thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2! Not a lot really happens too much in this chapter really, Clarke and Bellamy bond and while penultimately Clarke and Bellamy may seem a bit OOC I think you just have to remember that Clarkes dad died like 24hours before this chapter, and logically she isn't really going to feel like Clarke. I know I wouldn't feel like me at all. Also I left it with my first cliffhanger, because you got to get all of that in early, don't you think? (Though we all of course know who it is)
> 
> I just want to give my special shout out to my amazing friend Lauren who made me feel like I was doing my A Levels again by getting her red pen out and proof reading this entire thing. She did the whole, ''Shut up and just fix the god-damned thing'' when I did the standardised thing of ''It's shit isn't it? Just admit it was shit'' She's pretty great and the only reason this doesn't look like a 5 year old wrote it. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and all your comments, bookmarks and Kudos really made me smile. Till next time!


End file.
